pretty enough to make a devil blush
by solicitors
Summary: riley is a matchmaker, lucas and maya have years of unresolved sexual tension, and charlie believes in handbooks — lucas/maya


**request i got on tumblr (this was longer so i'm posting it on here):** **J** **unior Yr of h/s "just friends" with unspoken romantic/sexual tension get drunk at a halloween party (or just one gets drunk); so there's that! sorry i didn't really grammar check that well lmao.**

* * *

He pulled up into driveway of his friends house and parked the car promptly, looking over to his right to see her indifferent face. Her head was perched on her fist while she stared out the window, bored. "Hey," he said, shaking her shoulder slightly. "At least try to look interested."

She rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner, and proceeded to unlock the car door. "This party is just going to be another booze filled fest and by the end of the night, I'll have successfully made ten men horny and then I'll go home with a pounding headache."

He shook his head and smiled, unbuckling his seat belt with a swift click. "Maybe this Halloween party will be better, you don't know how it will turn out," he promised. She grumbled out a sigh and opened the door, him following quickly behind her.

The pair walked up to the door and she opened it with a bang, the overplayed pop songs oozing through the walls. She shrugged, giving him a cheeky smile and walking into the party like she owned the place. She quickly grabbed the day old vodka from the tables that were filled in those cheap plastic cups, grabbing one for himself too. She too one long swig from the cup, her face unaffected and cool, and proceeded to slam the now empty red cup on the table.

"C'mon Ranger Rick," she pressured. "Take a sip, it ain't so bad."

He smelled it and his nose immediately withdrew from the alcohol, dangling the vodka ridden cup in front of him as if it were a dirty old gym sock. "That doesn't smell so... good..."

"If you don't drink it, I will," she threatened playfully, her indifferent face from early soon fading and her happy buzzed look taking place. "And you know that you won't want me to get alcohol poisoning, I would be so... _sick_.." she drawled, tugging his collar so her cherry lips were next to his ear.

She pushed the cup tenderly near his face and he shook his head, clenching the cup tightly so you could hear the crackle. "Okay, whatever Maya." He knew that she wouldn't stop bugging him about it all night until he got at least a _little_ bit buzzed, and what harm could it do? Sure, if his mom found it, he'd be grounded until he was out of college (and he was only a Junior, yeesh) but the chances of that happening were quite low, she was at a yoga retreat.

So he proceeded to take the plastic red cup and gulp down the day old vodka in one sip, feeling the burning sensation trickle down his throat in a dramatic matter. "You happy?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes and grabbing her empty cup to throw it away.

"That's not what you do, Cowboy," she said giddily, grabbing the cups away from him and putting them on the counter. "Leave them be, someone ought to clean them up eventually."

"That's not very nice," he pointed out, the slight feeling of being lightheaded starting to consume his body. His fingers felt tingly and his brain felt like he wanted to jump through a window—but he simply ignored that part.

A wide smile erupted on her face and she laced her fingers with his. "This is New York, Hop-A-Long, a lot of things aren't very nice." She proceeded to tug on his fingers. "Come along, Cowboy, I'm going to show you how to have some fun."

She tugged him along for a moment before she grabbed an already have drunken vodka from a fellow Juniors hands. She shrugged when said Junior protested, but all she did in response was smile cheekily and gulp the thing down, placing it on a coffee table, and pulling him along further.

He had never, not once been to a party with _her_. Sure, he had been to his fair share of parties, gotten drunk (like any other Junior, or eighteen year old in his case), but never with her—the girl he had unresolved sexual tension with for many years to come. And god, when they were both a little too intoxicated for his liking, things had the possibility of going awry.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, enjoying the feeling of her holding his hand (despite that it was nearly one hundred degrees in the damned place and they were both sweating like hell, but he merely ignored it).

"I'm going to go find Riley," she stated as if it were obvious, letting go of his hand for a moment to grab two more drinks from two other Juniors. She shoved one in his hand and happily took a big gulp from hers, throwing it on the ground and waiting until he took a sip from his.

After he did just so, she grabbed his hand once more and led them two the living room, where a game of spin the bottle was just ending. "Ooh," Maya echoed. "Spin the bottle, fun." She tugged on his hand harder and led them next to Riley, whom was cooped up on the side of Zay.

"Hey there baby," Maya said cheekily. "I am _suuuuuuccchhh_ ," she drawled on for a few moments, "a light weight." She hiccuped and then laughed, a tear of joy escaping her eye.

"Peaches!" Riley hiccuped giddily. "Or is it Pumpkin? Sometimes I get our nicknames messed up... I mean _mixed_ , or do I?" She giggled to herself happily, nearly clinging to the side of her long term boyfriend. "Did you see who I came in with?" she asked her best friend.

Her best friend laughed. "Hmm, let me _guess_ , Zay?"

She gasped promptly and shook her head. "You are _some_ kind of genie, I swear to god Maya! Did you see his ass today? I'm so glad I'm affiliated with this hot piece of shit!"

"Riley!" Zay yelped out, not nearly as drunk as his girlfriend. "Control your mouth when you're intoxicated, will you?"

She smiled cheekily and hiccuped, muttering a small sorry. Maya sat down next to her best friend, her hair falling in her face. "What are we doin' now?" she wondered, grabbing the drink from Riley's hand and taking a long swig from it. "Want some Ranger Rick?" she asked with a smack of her lips.

The alcohol was starting to take over his senses, but he didn't let it fully consume him yet. Maya may as well have been a light weight, but he was a heavy weight, and he wasn't so sure he wanted him _and_ the girl he had unresolved sexual tension with to be drunk. So, he responded with a cool manner, sitting down next to her. "I think I'll pass."

"You are _no_ fun!"

"Mhmmm," he muttered.

Maya's hair fanned out her face hotly, her cheeks red and puffed. "We're playing truth or dare now?" she interrogated. "Fun! Lucas needs to be a little more outgoing, he's acting like a turtle right now," she stated.

"I am not a turtle!" he protested with a pout.

"Then stop hiding away like a little child, will you? I had enough courtesy to invite you to this party, and now you're acting like it's no fun!" she whined, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her cleavage threatened to spill out and it took all of his willpower to keep his eyes on her face.

"You didn't even want to come to this party in the _first_ place," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm here now and I'm drunk, why not have some fun?" she breathed out. "Come on, Lucas," she exclaimed with a pout on her face. His blood immediately went south and he could _not_ believe he was starting to think about one of his best friends in that way. However, could you blame him? The way she was sitting was completely enticing, her lips pouted and her face hot and her cleavage _nearly_ on the brink of being exposed, he couldn't help it. Not that he would act on it or anything.

He couldn't help but agree with her. "Okay," he sighed out, his mouth inches away from her hot neck. His weighty breath sent shivers through her spine and she nearly moaned. "Let's have some fun."

"Okay, Maya!" Riley screeched out happily, her fingers laced with her boyfriends. "Truth or dare?"

"Don't start with me, you ass!"

"Fine.." she muttered sadly, puckering her lips. "Lucas, truth or dare?"

He knew that things could go horribly wrong if he picked dare, because he knew that Riley had a keen sense and she wasn't oblivious, she knew about the obvious attraction between her best friend and himself, and if he picked dare, no doubt would there be something sexual following it. Riley may as well be the nice little New York girl, but once she was drunk, she turned dirty.

"Truth," he confirmed, the alcohol starting to turn his mind hazy. He grabbed a half empty drink off the table next to him and took a long gulp.

"You're no fun!" Maya muttered.

He merely rolled his eyes and stared at his once-crush as she pondered on what to ask him. "Okay," she said with a devious look in her eye. "Out of everyone in here, including all the men," she motioned around to the twenty something people (which included, himself, Maya, Riley, Zay, Farkle, Sarah, Darby, Smackle, Yogi, Haley, Yindra, Charlie, Dave, Missy, Billy, and many others), "who would you like to make out with the _most_? Be honest, Lucas."

And, goddamn, everyone knew the answer. On top of that, his common sense was leaving him and no way in hell would Maya let him live it down if he chickened. (Sure, he could lie about Haley because she was _hot_ but everyone knew he would be lying..) And Maya would also never let him live it down if he told her it was her, but god, you only live once, right?

So he answered quickly, and with certainty. "Maya."

That came no surprise to anyone in the room. "Mhmm," she muttered softly, her lips near his ear. "You'd like to make out with _me_."

He turned around, in turn whispering in her ear. "That's what I said," he whispered, his heavy, deep voice that could make nearly any girl's panties wet (including _hers_ , and god, both of them knew it.)

"Anti climatic," Farkle said with a shrug.

"Right!" Riley said with a clap of her hands. "I'm going again."

"You can't do that!" Charlie protested with a wave of his hands. "That's against... the Truth or Dare handbook!"

"There is no such _thing_ Charlie, sit your _damn_ ass down!" Riley spit venomously. Charlie shrunk back quickly, eyeing the door with a wanting look in his eyes. Riley was quite the monster when it came to putting her best friend and her undeniable crush together, and it was certainly the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Sugar!" Zay screeched. "Settle down, he's your friend, remember?" She shrugged and continued to smile, looking back at her best friend.

"Now I think it calls for Maya's turn," she said with a saucy smile. "Maya, truth or dare?"

She pondered over the options for a moment, before taking a long swig from the drink she had in her hand. "I'm not a killjoy like good ol' Ranger Rick over here," she teased, a mischievous look placing on her features, "so I ought to pick dare, don't you think?"

"Dare!" Riley yelped happily. "Maya," she said immediately, not even having to think about what she wanted to say. "I dare you to do a seven minutes in heaven with any one person in here." (She had no doubt that she would pick Lucas.)

So, she stood up and grabbed Lucas' hand. "Come on Cowboy, let's get this party started." Farkle nodded his head approvingly as Lucas stumbled to get up, while Maya led him to the storage closet. "Continue without us, we'll be fine!" she singsonged behind her.

"Maya, you are _super_ drunk," he hiccuped, aimlessly following her through the sea of people to get to the storage closet.

"Mhmm," she confirmed.

"And your sense of judgement is extremely impaired when you're drunk."

"Mhmm."

"I'm drunk too."

"I know."

"Maya.." Lucas grumbled, his deep voice stopping her in her steps. She was _extremely_ turned on and maybe, perhaps, the party wouldn't turn out as a bust (that's if she got what she wanted by the end of the night, and what she wanted was _him_ ). "You don't want this."

She smiled, grabbing his collar and pulling his body close to hers. "I know what I want," she muttered softly, her eyes traveling down to his lips, the taste of cherry evident on her breath. "I know what I want Lucas. I don't care if I'm drunk for me to finally say it, but dammit Lucas, I know what I want."

"What do you want?" he asked her softly, his hands finding place on her hips. He knew that the moment their lips touched, there would be no going back for him. He was drunk, insanely drunk and so was she. But he knew what he wanted, and he knew what she wanted.

But was it really a good idea?

She opened the knob behind her quickly, pulling his body with hers as they stumbled into the empty storage closet. Her back was tightly pressed up against a wall while their bodies were flushed together. He closed the door behind him with his foot and brought his attention back to her mischievous smile and mysterious words.

"I want you," she breathed.

"There's no going back with me," his strangled voice gasped. He was so _horny_ and his bulging member was pushing against his belt buckle, and _damn_ did it hurt.

"I don't want you to go back," she confirmed. "I want it Lucas. I want this."

"I want to..." he grumbled out, his voice hard and so was his member. "I want to _fuck_ you so bad, Maya."

"Then do it."

And that was the last sentence exchanged between the two before their lips were mashed together like hungry animals. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her body up against the wall, and not only were her panties gone, but so was any caution.

You can guess what happened next.

* * *

 **uhhhhmmm okay! i mean... i suppose there could be a second installment but i have yet to work on iol ch2 and pyp ch3 and yeah! this was a halloween one shot but not so halloween as i thought. sorry.**

 **REVIEW AND FAVE ! ! !**


End file.
